Une Raison De Vivre
by Molianne
Summary: Harry ne va pas très bien. Il se cherche. Drago l'aidera à se trouver. ::Oneshot:: ::ATTENTION::Selfinjury::Slash HD:: Plus d'infos dans la fic.


Titre : Une Raison De Vivre  
**Auteur :** Molianne (donc moi )  
**Disclaimer :** Relisez la ligne juste au-dessus. C'est écrit " auteur : Molianne ". Pas JK Rowling. Rien est à moi (sauf cette fic).  
**Rating :** Entre **T** et **M** (je déteste les nouveaux codes --)  
**Pairing :** Drago/Harry (c'est devenu mon OTP (One True Pairing) dans la catégorie slash lol)

Une Raison De Vivre Molianne (donc moi ) Relisez la ligne juste au-dessus. C'est écrit " auteur : Molianne ". Pas JK Rowling. Rien est à moi (sauf cette fic). Entre et (je déteste les nouveaux codes --) Drago/Harry (c'est devenu mon OTP (One True Pairing) dans la catégorie slash lol) 

**ATTENTION : **Cette fic comporte du " **self-injury** " (c'est à dire, de **l'automutilation**… quelqu'un qui se coupe volontairement). Bien que ce ne soit pas très explicite, cela peut **choquer** ou **créer des malaises** chez certaines personnes (le pouvoir des images mentales lol). J'ai écrit les descriptions en fonction de mes amies qui n'aiment pas le sang, ça peut vous donner une idée. Aussi, c'est un **slash**. (Notez que le rating ne veut pas dire qu'il y a une scène de lit! Si vous en cherchez une, allez lire une autre fic.) Vous êtes **homophobes**? Cliquez **immédiatement** sur le bouton " retour " de votre navigateur.

Coucou à tous! Après des mois d'absence sur me revoilà avec une fic nouveau genre (pour moi). Malgré le fait que je suis en fin de session au CEGEP et donc, dans un rush total de travaux à remettre, j'ai trouvé du temps pour écrire (les cours de philo sont… passionnants)! J'ai décidé d'expérimenter un nouveau sujet, le " self-injury ". Les descriptions de pensées et de sentiments ne sont que présumées pour moi, puisque je ne me coupe pas… J'ai lu un peu sur le sujet et je crois que je peux assez bien m'en sortir par rapport aux descriptions.  
Mais bon, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, ce n'est pas trop explicite comme description de l'action. C'est plutôt fluffy comme fic si on oublie le SI (self-injury).

OK, fini le blabla, je vous laisse lire On se revoit à la fin!  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

Aujourd'hui était la première journée qu'Harry passait à Poudlard pour sa dernière année. Étant arrivé le jour précédent – soit un vendredi –, il avait la fin de semaine pour en profiter un peu. De plus, la température se trouvait très clémente aux célébrations. Le soleil brillait et pas un seul nuage ne venait l'altérer. Tous les élèves étaient à l'extérieur et prenaient du bon temps avant le début des cours.  
Partout où l'on regardait, on voyait des sourires et des gens heureux de se revoir. Souvent, des rires parvenaient aux oreilles de tout un chacun. Les plus jeunes élèves jouaient à des jeux enfantins alors que les plus vieux, sachant que plus ils montaient dans les niveaux scolaires, moins ils avaient de temps pour eux-mêmes, restaient assis à terre et parlaient ou blaguaient entre amis. D'une tour du château, si l'on regardait, le terrain aurait probablement l'air de ne plus avoir de vert tant il y avait de petits groupes sédentaires. En y regardant de plus près, sous un arbre au bord du lac, on apercevait le trio d'inséparables constitué de Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter. Ce dernier était assit accoté à l'arbre et écoutait d'une oreille distraite ses amis qui étaient assis de part et d'autre à lui.  
N'ayant plus Voldemort dans les parages (Harry l'avait défait à la fin de l'année précédente), il était aisé de penser qu'il se sentirait libre et bien. Et pourtant…  
Si tout le monde voyait le soleil, Harry voyait des nuages. Les sourires, il ne les voyait pas. Les rires ne parvenaient pas à ses oreilles. " Prendre du bon temps " n'existait pas dans son vocabulaire. Il ne se sentait pas libre, et encore moins bien. Malgré ce qu'on lui disait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que s'il n'était pas là, si sa fichue cicatrice n'avait jamais existé, les gens qu'il aime seraient probablement encore près de lui. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il y pense, son cœur le serrait déjà dans sa poitrine et il sentait la colère et la rage monter rapidement en lui et il se connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que, dans cet état, il était dangereux pour les autres. Il se concentra sur la conversation de ses amis pour essayer de se calmer et de ne plus penser à ce qu'il avait ruminé durant tout l'été chez les Dursley.  
Sa tactique marcha partiellement. Il ne se sentait plus dangereux, mais ne pouvait arrêter de penser à son été. 

Trois longs mois passés dans sa chambre à ne rien pouvoir faire d'autre que penser, allongé sur son lit. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, de toutes façons. Dès le début des vacances, il s'était montré beaucoup plus nuisible aux travaux que les Dursley lui demandaient de faire qu'avant. Ils le laissaient donc dans sa chambre, lui apportaient deux repas par jour (celui du matin était laissé de côté puisqu'il ne se réveillait que tard dans la journée) et le traitaient de bon à rien.  
Dans le fond, peut-être l'était-il vraiment…  
Son cœur lui criait, lui hurlait que non, il n'était pas bon à rien, au contraire. Mais après un séjour aussi destructif pour l'estime de soi qu'il venait de passer, sa tête, ayant absorbé les informations négatives, lui donnait raison.

Il soupira afin de chasser ses souvenirs et reporta son attention sur ses amis. Ceux-ci, au cours des dernières heures, avaient manifesté des signes d'inquiétude qu'Harry avait réussi à atténuer. Il ne voulait pas attirer plus d'attention sur lui; il en avait déjà assez depuis la défaite du Seigneur Noir – et il détestait ça.  
Il entendit la fin d'une anecdote que Ron racontait – une nouvelle invention des jumeaux essayée sur Ginny – et se força à rire, le plus naturellement possible.

À l'intérieur, pourtant, il pleurait. Personne ne s'était rendu compte de son état, jusqu'à quel point il était rongé à l'intérieur. Sa gorge se noua lorsqu'il arriva – une fois de plus – à la conclusion que personne ne e préoccupait vraiment de lui. Tout ce que le monde voyait était une cicatrice capable de tuer celui qui les effrayait tous. Son état psychologique leur importait peu – sinon pas du tout.

Emporté loin dans ces pensées, Harry n'entendit pas ses amis l'appeler. Il fallut que Ron vienne le secouer un peu pour qu'il revienne à lui. Voyant cela, Hermione demanda une fois de plus :

" Tu es sûr que ça va?

Oui Hermione. Ça va bien.

Bon, alors tu viens? On voudrait aller voir ce qui se trame dans la Salle Commune. À ce qu'il paraît, Fred et George sont là… Ça risque d'être drôle, dit Ron.

Oui, j'arrive. " fit Harry, une fausse joie dans la voix.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

La lune s'était levée depuis quelques heures, des respirations calmes et constantes se faisaient entendre depuis un peu moins de temps et Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir.  
Cette journée – bien que d'une atmosphère joyeuse – avait été pénible pour lui. " Elle aurait pu être bien pire aussi ", se dit-il. Mine de rien, faire semblant de rire et d'avoir du plaisir était difficile… et trop facile. Ses amis étaient si faciles à mettre sur une fausse piste que ça lui faisait mal. Bien qu'une partie de lui lui disait de leur parler de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il en était incapable; il leur parlerait s'ils découvraient par eux-mêmes qu'il n'allait pas bien… C'était la raison pour laquelle faire semblant était difficile.  
Il soupira et se gratta la poitrine, sentant sous ses doigts sa maigreur. Il savait qu'il était devenu très – sinon trop – mince durant son été, mais jamais il n'avait voulu le voir, le confirmer dans un miroir. Maintenant qu'il était à Poudlard, il pourrait reprendre ce qu'il avait perdu, petit à petit.  
Tranquillement, il se concentra sur la respiration de ses camarades de dortoir et sentit le sommeil l'envahir doucement.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Harry allait enfin connaître à nouveau l'excitation d'un match de Quidditch. Il attendait cela depuis des semaines. Les entraînements s'étaient tous très bien passés malgré un certain ennui nouveau, mais Harry mettait la cause de cet ennui sur le dos de ses problèmes à cacher et à sa solitude grandissante. " Ce match va me raviver ", se disait-il. Ça y était, la porte s'ouvrait, laissant les membres de l'équipe s'envoler un à un dans les airs. L'arbitre appela les deux équipes à se mettre en position et lança le souaffle. L'excitation qui avait légèrement gagné Harry au tout début s'éclipsa doucement  
Il passa quelques minutes à peine à chercher le Vif d'Or et, lorsqu'il l'aperçu, l'attrapa en dix secondes.  
Il redescendit sur la terre ferme. Arrivé, ses coéquipiers se ruèrent vers lui, l'acclamant et le félicitant. Pourtant, Harry ne ressentit aucune joie l'envahir.  
" Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive? ", se demanda-t-il.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Les six coéquipiers d'Harry venaient de quitter les vestiaires. Lui préférait rester encore un peu. Il était assis sur un banc, toujours en habit de Quidditch, les manches remontées, la vapeur des douches ayant fait monter la température. Il pensait, même s'il ne pouvait pas dire à quoi exactement.  
Après quelques minutes, il fouilla dans sa poche pour sortir le couteau que Sirius lui avait offert. Depuis " le jour " (Harry refusait d'employer une autre expression), il le gardait constamment sur lui. Il commença à jouer avec, le passant d'une main à l'autre, sortant et rangeant la lame presque inconsciemment. Par contre, alors que la lame était sortie, il perdit le contrôle de ses gestes : la lame vint couper son avant-bras.  
Il prit une courte et brusque inspiration au travers ses dents et regarda la fine ligne. Ce n'était rien de bien important; à peine si l'entaille saignait. Une ou deux gouttes de sang : c'est ce qu'il perdrait tout au plus. Mais celles-ci, en les regardant, rappelèrent quelque chose à Harry : il était vivant. Il sourit. Le premier vrai sourire qu'il faisait depuis des semaines.  
Presque d'elle-même, la main tenant le couteau s'approcha de son bras pour faire une autre entaille. Mais comme il allait toucher la peau, Harry figea en voyant du rouge sur la lame. Il revint brutalement à la réalité, son sourire s'effaçant. Il venait de se **couper** et allait recommencer. De plein gré. Comme s'il le _voulait_.  
Il écarta brusquement le couteau de son bras, se leva et se précipita aux douches. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se défaire de ses vêtements : il ouvrit le robinet de l'une d'entres elles et se mit sous le jet d'eau froide. Il plaça la lame sous celui-ci et commença à la frotter doucement, mais rapidement. Le liquide rouge partait. Harry soupira de satisfaction et regarda son avant-bras pendant quelques secondes avant de le placer sous le jet à son tour et de frotter légèrement afin d'aider la guérison de la blessure. " Peut-on vraiment appeler ça une blessure, maintenant? ", se dit-il sur un ton presque ironique.  
Il se défit lentement de ses vêtements, les plaça en tas dans un coin proche et posa son couteau sur le dessus. Il se mit dos au jet et laissa l'eau essayer d'apaiser ses muscles. Cela marchait… un peu. Il finit par arriver au point où l'eau l'avait relaxé au maximum – c'est à dire à moitié. Il ferma le robinet et sortit de la douche pour aller chercher ses vêtements. Lorsqu'il se fut habillé, il alla prendre son uniforme resté aux douches – en prenant soin de ramasser son couteau en premier – et le porta dans le panier à linge sale où il disparut instantanément pour réapparaître dans une autre salle du château. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie, son couteau dans la main. Restant derrière la porte fermée, il regarda son arme, plongeant dans ses pensées. Au bout de quelques secondes, il rangea la lame, puis le couteau dans sa poche.

" Merde. " jura-t-il à voix basse avant de retourner au château.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Quelques semaines avaient passées depuis sa coupure accidentelle. Il arrivait maintenant à y penser de moins en moins souvent. Au début, il y pensait constamment, qu'importe où il était, qu'importe ce qu'il faisait : Ron et Hermione pouvaient même être en train de lui parler qu'ils lui feraient penser à ce jour-là en disant n'importe quel mot. Harry trouvait toujours un lien à faire. Il n'en avait pas parlé, bien sûr. Il ne voulait pas. Il craignait que ses amis ou Dumbledore croient qu'il se l'était fait intentionnellement, surtout s'il leur disait la sensation de bonheur qu'il avait ressentie juste après. Ils lui enlèveraient très certainement son couteau. Le seul souvenir matériel qu'il lui restait de Sirius. Il en venait parfois à souhaiter qu'il ne lui avait jamais donné ce couteau, alors que d'autres fois il l'en remerciait, car il avait rappelé à ses lèvres ce que c'était que de vraiment sourire.  
Brièvement, mais c'était déjà ça.  
Il avait ce genre de pensées surtout lorsqu'il allait se laver aux douches de la tour de Gryffondor. En fait, chaque fois qu'il y allait, il y pensait; c'était inévitable. Et parfois, le train de ses pensées lui faisait peur, car il arrivait un moment où il avait un peu le goût de recommencer. Juste une fois. Mais il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il avait peur. Il avait toujours son couteau dans une poche, mais ne le sortait que très rarement. Il y avait des journées où il ne le sortait que pour le mettre dans sa valise, lorsqu'il se couchait. Mais s'il le laissait la plupart du temps dans sa poche, il y plongeait souvent la main, histoire de le toucher.  
Il avait toujours ses souvenirs de son été, sa basse estime de lui-même et sa certaine déprime. Choses que personne n'avait remarqué. Cela joutait un peu à sa mélancolie. Par contre, il était plutôt satisfait d'être revenu à un poids santé et d'avoir reprit du muscle, résultat des entraînements de Quidditch. Un peu de positivisme dans on esprit bien négatif…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

La peur habitait Harry, envahissait ses sens. Ce n'était pourtant pas ce qu'il devrait normalement ressentir. Il aurait dû sentir la joie exploser en lui, surtout que tout le monde autour de lui était presque hystérique de joie. Pourtant, le seul sentiment qu'Harry pouvait ressentir était la peur.  
Pourquoi? Parce qu'il venait de faire gagner son équipe au Quidditch. Il n'était effrayé que d'une chose, et ne pouvait se l'enlever de la tête : reproduire ce qu'il avait fait la dernière fois.  
Il avait failli ne pas apporter son couteau avec lui, ce qui aurait tout arranger, mais n'avait pas été capable de le laisser dans le dortoir. Il essaya de se mêler à l'euphorisme de ses coéquipiers, mais n'y arrivait pas.

Dans les vestiaires, il prit son temps. Voulant essayer d'arranger ce qu'il s'était passé, de faire la paix avec ses démons, il attendit que tout le monde fut parti.  
Au bout d'un peu plus qu'une demi-heure, il fut seul. Il s'assit à la même place qu'au dernier match, sortit son couteau – lame rangée – et se remémora ce qu'il s'était passé afin de déterminer à quel point son esprit avait dérapé.  
Il se passa dix, quinze ou vingt minutes – Harry ne pouvait dire – avant qu'il ne fut brutalement sortit de ses pensées. Quelque chose de métallique et de froid venait de se poser sur son avant-bras. Harry baissa brusquement son regard vers celui-ci. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'en repensant aux gestes qu'il avait posés, ils les avaient reconstitués en même temps. La lame de son couteau – inconsciemment sortie – se retrouvait dons sur son avant-bras. Harry n'osait pas bouger sa main tenant l'arme. En fait, il n'osait pas bouger du tout.  
Il resta immobile de longues minutes. Son esprit était divisé. Un côté lui disait de soulever la lame et de la ranger alors que l'autre lui suggérait de la laisser glisser.  
Ultimement, il laissa glisser la lame en exerçant une légère pression, créant une fine coupure. Celle-ci laissa s'échapper un mince filer de sang. Harry regarda le peu de liquide s'échapper de lui et sourit.  
" Je suis vivant ", murmura-t-il.  
Il replaça la lame en dessous de la récente coupure et en fit une autre.  
" Je suis vivant et j'existe ", murmura-t-il encore.

Il resta assis quelques minutes avant de se lever et d'aller aux douches afin de laver sa lame et lui-même.  
" C'est de mauvaise augure tout ça ", réalisa-t-il.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

La nuit suivant le deuxième match était arrivée depuis longtemps déjà. Harry promenait doucement ses doigts sur ses coupures. Il pensait. Qu'arriverait-il maintenant? Plus il voulait arrêter, s'empêcher de se couper, plus le besoin de le faire se faisait ressentir en lui.  
Il savait parfaitement bien ce qu'il arriverait si quelqu'un venait à le découvrir, à voir ses cicatrices beaucoup moins fameuses que celle sur son front. On ne lui permettrait plus jamais d'être seul. On s'y prendrait de toutes les manières pour " subtilement " le faire parler, savoir le pourquoi du comment. On lui ferait aussi probablement voir un médicomage.  
Juste penser à toutes ces conséquences le répugnait. Il était absolument hors de question qu'il laisse arriver tout ça. Et puis, de toutes façons, c'était son corps, pas le leur. S'il voulait se faire un peu de bien, se libérer, il en avait bien le droit. Il en avait le droit, surtout après toutes les épreuves par lesquelles il avait dû passer.  
C'est sur cette dernière pensée qu'il décida de ne plus se retenir ou tenter d'arrêter, de laisser son corps et son esprit lui faire signe quand ils en auraient besoin.  
Puis, il s'endormi.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Les quelques semaines qui suivirent sa décision lui révélèrent qu'il avait souvent besoin de se couper. En fait, il le faisait à la fin d'un entraînement sur deux, ce qui faisait beaucoup puisqu'il y en avait trois par semaine. Il passa deux semaines à ce régime avant de rapprocher les séances. Malgré le fait que ces séances étaient plus fréquentes, il ne faisait jamais plus que deux coupures; il se sentait bien en n'en faisant que deux de toutes façons.  
Au fil de ses séances, un nouveau sentiment avait commencé à grandir dans son esprit : celui de vouloir partir, ne plus revenir, quitter le monde – magique ou moldu. Il se sentait toujours de plus en plus inutile, il n'arrivait plus à savoir quelle était sa raison de vivre.  
Il était en train d'y penser, cherchant désespérément une raison de vivre, n'importe laquelle, mais il ne voyait que des nuages, du brouillard. Ce vide fit monter en lui le désir d'ajouter une nouvelle ligne à son avant-bras. Il décida donc de se rendre sur son lieu de prédilection : le vestiaire des Gryffondors.

Une fois de plus, il vérifia que personne n'était à proximité et entra. Il s'installa rapidement sur " son " banc, enlevant sa robe de sorcier juste avant. Il déboutonna le bouton de sa manche de chemise et retroussa celle-ci. Il se plia pour aller chercher le couteau dans la poche de sa robe laissée par terre et sortit la lame avant de se redresser. Il prit quelques secondes pour regarder ses anciennes coupures et leur étape de cicatrisation avant de placer son couteau à leur suite.  
Juste comme il allait faire glisser la lame sur sa peau, un bruit se fit entendre au dehors, lui faisant faire un saut. Par contre, au lieu de lever dans les airs, la lame coupa une entaille beaucoup plus profonde que les autres.  
" Merde! " jura-t-il entre ses dents. " Merde! Merde! "  
" C'était quelqu'un… je suis sûr que c'était quelqu'un dehors. " pensa-t-il.

De peur d'être découvert, il voulut prendre toutes ses choses et se cacher dans les douches. Malheureusement, la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit alors qu'il étirait son bras coupé afin de ramasser sa robe, mettant ainsi sa coupure récente bien en vue pour l'arrivant. Il immobilisa tout mouvement lorsqu'il vit qui était dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
" Non… Non! Pourquoi fallait-il que, sur toute la population de Poudlard, ce soit Malefoy qui me trouve? " pensa-t-il, paniqué à l'intérieur.

Le jeune homme blond était lui aussi figé sur place. Voir un Harry Potter avec le bras pratiquement en sang et tenant dans une main un couteau figerait n'importe qui.  
Il sembla toutefois se réveiller après quelques secondes et fut le premier à prononcer une phrase :  
" Potter…! Qu'est-ce que t'as fais? ", demanda-t-il sur un ton froid.

Harry, qui n'avait pas bougé jusque là, se leva complètement.  
" Pourquoi t'en soucies-tu?  
- Réponds à la question. " fit-il

Le ton de Drago était presque menaçant. Presque. Ou alors, inquiet. " Inquiet? Non, c'est Malefoy quand même. " Harry soupira de manière énervée.  
" C'est pas assez évident, peut-être, dit-il calmement en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
- Merde, Potter! Tu es encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais!  
- Ah oui? Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me laisses pas partir? "

Harry n'avait pas voulu dire ça. Ça avait sortit tout seul parce qu'il était énervé. Énervé parce qu'il avait été découvert, énerve parce que c'était Malefoy qui l'avait découvert, énervé de ses questions et remarques.  
Quelques secondes passèrent sur ces paroles avant que Malefoy ne ferme la porte et ne commence à s'avancer vers lui. Voyant cela, Harry sentit un sentiment de peur naître en lui.  
" Va-t-en. Laisse-moi seul ", essaya-t-il, sans résultat.

Le jeune homme blond fut bientôt à la hauteur du brun. Il ne bougea plus pour quelques secondes avant de subitement – mais avec une délicatesse étonnante – prendre le bras blessé d'Harry. Il le souleva tranquillement pour qu'il soit horizontal, à la hauteur du milieu du torse, paume vers le haut. Harry, sentant que Drago avait arrêté de faire bouger son bras, baissa les yeux vers sa coupure.  
Il eut presque un haut de cœur.  
Ça avait saigné beaucoup plus abondamment qu'il ne le pensait. Et ça continuait toujours.  
Il releva les yeux vers le visage de Drago en essayant de cacher la panique qui l'envahissait à nouveau. Leurs yeux se croisèrent l'instant d'une seconde avant que Drago ne fasse un mouvement de baguette au-dessus de son avant-bras en prononçant deux formules silencieuses.  
Harry rebaissa son regard et regarda le résultat. La coupure – ainsi que les autres récentes – avait disparue et il n'y avait plus une trace de sang.  
Il redressa brusquement la tête.  
" Pourquoi? ", demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Le jeune homme blond semblait indécis. Il sembla peser le pour et le contre quelques instants avant de s'approcher d'Harry et de placer son autre main – la première tenant toujours son bras – sous son menton. Là, il pencha doucement sa tête vers Harry et prit délicatement ses lèvres entre les siennes quelques secondes.  
Il redressa la tête et dit :  
" Parce que je ne veux pas te laisser partir. "

Harry, ne sachant pas quoi faire, n'avait pas réagit. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer un tel dénouement.  
" Malefoy vient de m'embrasser. Et ce qu'il vient de dire, c'est comme s'il tenait vraiment à moi… Non, Harry. C'est de Malefoy dont on parle ici, c'est impossible qu'il soit sincère. Il n'a pas de cœur, je suis certain qu'une remarque cinglante s'en vient. ", pensa-t-il.  
Toutefois, un souvenir revint à la surface de sa mémoire. Peu avant le début de la guerre, Dumbledore lui avait dit : " Tu as tous les droits de penser que Malefoy est sans-cœur. Mais il faut que tu saches qu'il sait quand et où s'arrêter ". Il n'avait rien dit de plus, laissant Harry arriver à ses propres conclusions. Cependant, il n'en avait trouvé aucune. Il ne faisait que difficilement croire ce que le vieil homme lui avait dit. Maintenant, il semblait à Harry que cette phrase prenait un sens. Malefoy arrêtait de jouer? Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui? Il… l'aimait?

Il décida de lui laisser une chance. Mais avant, il avait quelques questions à lui poser. Il ramena doucement son bras toujours dans la main du blond le long de son corps, s'assit sur le banc et invita d'un geste l'autre adolescent à faire de même. Celui-ci refusa silencieusement l'invitation et resta debout devant lui.  
" S'il te plaît, donne-moi ton couteau. ", dit-il.

Harry regarda sa main dans laquelle était toujours son arme, lame sortie. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il le tenait encore. Tranquillement, il tendit son bras pour le lui donner. Drago le prit et le regarda quelques secondes. Il semblait déçu. Il prononça une formule et la lame fut nettoyée du sang qu'elle portait. Puis, il rangea la lame et plaça le couteau à côté d'Harry.  
Celui-ci, ayant suivi des yeux son couteau pendant tout ce temps, regarda le blond et demanda :  
" Pourquoi es-tu là?  
- Je me demandais simplement pourquoi toi, tu venais ici. Ce n'est pas par hasard que je suis venu. Ça fait des semaines que je te vois aller et revenir. Chaque fois, tu avais l'air plus triste en y allant qu'en revenant. Je croyais que tu avais une amoureuse que tu venais rencontrer en cachette. J'avais décidé d'attendre à la prochaine fois où tu viendrais ici pour gâcher ce moment. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir seul, à te voir te couper. "

Il y eut une pause et Malefoy continua.  
" Pourquoi t'infliges-tu cela?  
- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est être moi. Le monde entier ne voit qu'Harry Potter, le Garçon-qui-a-Survécut. Personne n'a envie de connaître le vrai Harry. Non, il ne me prenne que pur le stupide désigné qui a tué celui de qui ils avaient tous peur! Quand leur regard se pose sur moi, les gens s'arrêtent à la cicatrice. Ils se foutent pas mal de ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur de moi, ce que je ressens. Là encore, ce n'est qu'une partie du problème. Il y a encore mes amis qui sont trop faciles à mettre sur une fausse piste et les stupides Moldus avec qui je suis forcé de rester chaque été, et dont je t'épargne les détails. Lorsque je me coupe, je me fais du bien, car cet acte me libère. Il me prouve et me rappelle que je suis vivant. Ça me fait du bien… c'est tout. "

Harry s'arrêta, mais Drago sentit qu'il voulait continuer. Il attendit.  
" Pourquoi es-tu humain tout à coup? Pourquoi est-ce que je te dis tout ça? Personne n'en sait rien et voilà que je parle à mon ennemi… si c'est ce que tu es toujours. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que je peux te faire confiance tout à coup?  
- Tu sais, je suis humain depuis toujours, je ne faisais que le cacher, histoire de préserver la fierté des Malefoys. La guerre m'a fait réaliser bien des choses. Par exemple, je m'inquiétais pour toi lorsque tu partais pour une bataille jusqu'à ton retour. Si tu étais blessé et à l'infirmerie, je mourrais d'envie d'aller te rejoindre et te proposer mon aide pour les prochaines batailles. Mais tout ce que je pouvais faire était de me l'imaginer et de maudire l'homme que mon père adorait. Lorsque je me suis arrêté à me demander pourquoi j'étais comme ça, j'ai compris que c'est parce que je t'aimais. Oui, Harry. Je suis gay. Ça m'a surpris au début, moi aussi, jusqu'au jour où j'ai réalisé que je l'étais bel et bien et que je voulais être avec toi. Je ne pouvais me décider à aller te parler de ce que je ressentais, car tu me détestais. Alors comment pouvais-je t'approcher un peu sinon en te rendant la vie dure? Je crois que tu peux me faire confiance, car, au fond, tu ressens la même chose que moi. "

Drago s'agenouilla aux pieds d'Harry et le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
" Cherche. Va voir au fond de toi. "

Harry ferma les yeux. Il se posa la question " que vois-je de Malefoy? ". Les quelques minutes qu'il avait passées avec lui avaient changé du tout au tout la vision qu'il avait du blond. Plus il y pensait, plus il sentait ce vide en lui se remplir d'un nouveau sentiment. Est-ce que cela pouvait être de l'amour? Une autre pensée fit rapidement son chemin : sa raison de vivre. Autrefois, il n'en avait pas. Maintenant, il voyait le visage de Malefoy. Ce sentiment nouveau était de l'amour. Il en était sûr. Ces choses-là se savent lorsqu'elles arrivent. Il aimait Malefoy.  
Il rouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer ceux du blond. Il sourit.  
" Je t'aime. ", dit-il simplement.

Pour Harry, dire ces trois mots semblait presque irréel. C'était si magique Drago sourit à son tour, le premier vrai sourire – sans moqueries ni méchancetés – que le brun voyait. Le blond avança une main et alla placer le bout de ses doigts sous le menton d'Harry. Puis, il l'invita tranquillement à approcher sa tête de la sienne.  
Alors que leur bouche n'était qu'à quelques centimètres, Harry était assis et penché presque complètement vers l'avant et Drago n'avait plus qu'un seul genou à terre, l'autre jambe l'aidait à se relever pour qu'il puisse atteindre le brun plus facilement.  
Il s'arrêtèrent en sentant la respiration de l'autre sur leur bouche et se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Drago vit une flamme depuis longtemps éteinte se raviver dans ceux du brun. Il déplaça sa main du menton à la joue, la caressant légèrement. Puis, presque simultanément, les deux adolescents fermèrent les yeux et franchirent la courte distance qui les séparaient.  
Les lèvres se touchèrent passionnément.  
Harry leva son bras marqué de coupures cicatrisées et alla poser sa main dans le dos de Drago, rapidement suivie parla seconde main.  
Quelques minutes après, ils étaient tous deux debouts, loin du banc, et Harry avait le dos accoté au mur. Il ne se rappelait absolument pas comment ils étaient arrivés là; il n'avait d'attention que pour ces lèvres embrassant tendrement les siennes, que pour ces mains caressant doucement ses hanches et que pour Malefoy.  
Plus le temps avançait, plus les baisers se faisaient légers pour n'être à la fin qu'aussi léger qu'une plume. Harry repassa ses bras autour de la taille du blond et l'enlaça. Drago fit de même. Le brun parla après le moment de silence.  
" Tu sais, je n'ai pas complètement fais exprès de me couper… (il chercha ses mots) autant quand tu m'as trouvé. En fait, oui c'était prévu, mais lorsque j'ai entendu du bruit près – c'était toi, je suppose – j'ai sursauté. La lame était sur mon bras, prête. C'était un faux mouvement. Je te jure que c'était accidentel que ce soit aussi profond.  
- Je te crois, Harry, fit l'autre adolescent, sentant qu'il avait terminé de parler.  
- Merci. (Il eut une pause) J'ai vraiment eu peur quand j'ai vu mon bras tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas le montrer, mais j'étais paniqué.  
- J'ai paniqué aussi quand je t'ai vu. "

Drago se dégagea de l'étreinte et colla son front à celui d'Harry, le regardant dans les yeux.  
" Je veux que tu me promettes de ne plus te couper. Jamais. Promet-le-moi, Harry. "

Harry esquissa un sourire sincère et reconnaissant.  
" Je n'ai plus de raison de le faire à présent. "

Il eut l'impression de voir un feu d'artifice dans les yeux de Drago. Ce dernier vint poser sa main sur la joue d'Harry, la caressant doucement. Le brun n'avait reçu ce geste du blond que deux fois qu'il sentait qu'il en aurait souvent besoin; il appréciait beaucoup cette caresse.  
Comme Drago recommençait à l'embrasser amoureusement, Harry eut une pensée :  
" Peut-être arriverai-je à être heureux. Peut-être pourrai-je recommencer une nouvelle vie avec lui. Drago. "

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
FIN  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Alors? C'était comment?  
Personnellement, je crois que c'est ma fic la mieux réussie jusqu'à présent au niveau de l'écriture… (peut-être parce que j'étudie en lettres ) J'aimerais savoir votre opinion… les descriptions des " séances " n'étaient pas trop pires? Quand je les ai écrites en tout cas, je n'imaginais pas les coupures comme étant énormes. Dans ma tête, c'est tout petit, mince… Enfin bon, chacun se fait sa propre idée…  
Mais je m'égare là!  
Vous m'envoyez une review? S'il-vous-plaît? Ça serait très très très apprécié!  
Merci en avance!  
Molianne

**Note :** Cette fic était une **one-shot** et le **restera**. Je n'ai aucune idée pour la continuer, alors je préfère la laisser comme ça au lieu de la détruire en ajoutant des chapitres pourris.


End file.
